Twists and Turns
by newmoon1220
Summary: What happens when Mike and Jessica invite Edward and Bella to go to Magic Mountain with them? Magic Mountain is a roller coaster theme park, if you dont know already Please review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So what does happen? lol anyways there is alot of fluff, so if you want to skip to the actual part where they go the Magic Mountain than go to the next chapter. Also, please cope with my descriptions for the park and rides because I've never even been to Magic Mountain before (too scared:P), so this fanfic required some research and interviews with people. I based it on the Magic Mountain in Los Angeles, California. Enjoy!**

"Bella, honey, wake up." The sweet voice caressed my thoughts. Edward lightly rubbed my back. I shifted my body so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his hard body.

As I gathered my thoughts and breathed in his scent, I realized what day it was. Friday. The best day of the week. The end of work, and the beginning of relaxation.

I smiled at the thought, and Edward brushed the hair out of my face to watch me grinning. _He must like it when I smile, _I thought, grinning wider.

"What are you smiling about?" he teased. I held onto him tighter. We embraced each other for several minutes. He constantly kissed me on my forehead, gradually moving towards my lips. The feeling was amazing.

But then my stomach growled in hunger. Edward smiled, his lips still on mine, and pulled away. I tried to pull his beautiful face back towards me, but he resisted my weak attempts.

"Why don't you get ready and I'll get you something to eat? We don't want to be late for school."

I grabbed the pillow and flung it over my head and began to drift away again. I was so tired; I didn't even recall when I had fallen asleep the night before.

"Bella," he chanted in a fatherly tone. I laughed quietly and began to sit up. The sheets that enclosed me tangled around my feet. I tumbled off he bed with no sense of balance. In an instant, Edward was on the floor beneath me, holding me up on the waste with his arms.

I sighed in relief and smiled. He carefully let go of me and laid me on top of him.

"Thanks, Edward," I said, while hugging him tightly. He merely kissed my forehead and carried me up as he stood. He set me on the bed and began to untangle the bed sheets that bound me. Once he finished, I got up and made my way to the bathroom. "I'll wait in the kitchen," he informed me.

Once I was completely dressed and ready, I gathered my backpack and headed down stairs. Edward was leaning against that countertop with a plate of freshly cooked eggs that smelled amazing.

"Wow, you're getting better at this!" I hurried to the table, beaming. Edward chuckled happily, content with himself.

I ate the delicious eggs and savored each bite. _I could get used to this, _I thought. _Having breakfast made for me all the time._

Once I finished, I placed the plate in the sink and Edward and me made our way to his Volvo. Once in the car, Edward began to speed down the road towards Fork High School.

"Edward, can't you take it down a notch?" My body tensed as I gazed to look at the speedometer. 130mph.

He released his foot on the gas just a bit. He was still over 100, though.

"Bella, can't you trust my sharp reflexes? Just enjoy the experience. Not everyone can get a taste of extreme driving with such a high safety rate."

He was right about that. _Try to loosen up, Bella _I kept reassuring myself. Before I had a chance to relax a bit, we had already arrived. Edward immediately was at my side, opening the car door for me. I stepped outside and took his hand.

We made our way to Mrs. Darren's class for Calculus. For once, we weren't very early. The classroom was bustling with chatty girls, huddled in groups, apparently keeping their eyes on the groups of huddled boys. We walked inside and made our way to our single desks. Edward took the desk next to me and lifted it. He placed it directly next to mine. I smiled and took his hand under the seat.

I was happy to notice that the gaping and stares Edward and me often received from fellow students was dying down. Finally, everyone was beginning to accept the fact that the god-like Edward was going out with the ordinary, boring old Bella. Edward must have realized this himself as well. He reached over and kissed me deeply. I tried to ignore the pang of shocked and envious scowls we got. No matter how much these people tried to ignore us, they could never stay calm on one kiss between Edward and I, and I defiantly could understand why.

"We should do this more often," I joked, smiling.

"Do what more often?" he inquired, his shining eyes fixed to mine.

"The public displays of our…undying love." I smiled.

"Undying love? I like it." He grinned and kissed me once more. I saw Mrs. Darren swing open the door and walk into the classroom swiftly. Everyone acted as if she wasn't there.

"Settle down!" she cried over the ecstatic chatter. As she walked by our desks, she banged her wooden stick hard on mine. I jumped and abruptly pulled back from the disappointed Edward. The sharp sound had scared me.

"Mr. Cullen, why are you invading in Ms. Swans personal space? With you so close," she eyed me. Was there a spark of envy in her eyes? She continued, "Bella's learning environment can be disrupted. Don't you agree?"

She turned to Edward. I could tell he was holding back a huge smile. I promised myself I'd make him tell me what this cranky woman was thinking of after class. The entire class had our full attention. I blushed vibrantly and looked at Edward's beaming eyes. Several giggles were making their way out of everyone in the class.

"Um, yes Mrs. Darren. I agree." There was so much laugher in his voice. The whole class giggled.

"Then would you be so kind to place your desk where it originally was?"

"Yes, ma'am." His hand separated from mine, leaving a look of utter annoyance on my face. The suppressed giggles coming from everyone finally made their way out of mouths.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Darren demanded. "Take out your textbooks, everyone."

I started shuffling through my backpack and pulled out my Calculus textbook. When I slammed it on my desk, I found a small note. The graceful handwriting wrote:

_She was so jealous, Bella. She kept prattling about how she wished she were younger. And when she saw us kissing, oh man she was annoyed. Sorry I didn't stop the kissing, and if you got embarrassed. But I was enjoying myself too much to pay attention Your awfully beautiful today, E_

I smiled softly. I loved it when he said that I was beautiful. It made me forget about all my self-critique.

_I wouldn't have wanted you to stop. Let her be jealous. And how can you embarrass me? You do the exact opposite._

When Mrs. Darren's back was turned, I threw the crumpled note to Edward. He scribbled something quite fast and placed it on my desk.

_I love you. Oh and Newton keeps thinking about how to ask you something._

Were those two sentences linked?

_Edward, if you ever talk about Mike, you don't need to remind me you're the one I love. But thanks for the warning. You better be nice, Edward!_

For the remaining class time, we did a lot of bookwork. Edward and me continued our note passing. He clued me in on what people, including Mrs. Darren, were thinking. I never thought it could get so interesting.

The bell finally rung, triggering everyone to resume the talking and noise. We joined hands again while making our way outside. We headed to the cafeteria for our daily 20-minute break. Edward and me headed to our usual table when suddenly Jessica called for me.

"Bella! Hey Bella, come here for a sec!"

I sighed and held Edward's hand tighter. We headed towards my old table. Jessica and Mike were walking towards us.

"Hi, Edward," Jessica said easily. I felt she was getting more comfortable around Edward, and less self-conscious. Mike, however, was looking at me thoughtfully. I thought I heard Edward growl a bit.

"Hello, Jessica, Mike," Edward answered, expressionless.

"Mike and me are going to Magic Mountain tomorrow. We were wondering if you wanted to come, Bella."

I looked hopefully at Edward. He was still staring at Jessica.

"We could double date," she added quickly, while turning to look at Edward.

"That would be fun. Would you want to go, Bella?" Edward turned my body to face his. I looked at his eyes, panicky. Hopefully he knew that I'm not a roller coaster person.

"Uhh…" I hesitated, still looking into Edward's eyes.

"Sure, we'll go," Edward answered for me.

"Great!" Mike said, enthusiastically. The two skipped back to the table. Once there, Mike turned around and gave me a promising smile. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Edward-" But before I could scold him, he kissed me passionately.

"We all know I'm yours, and yours only," I noted, my hand on his cheek. He quickly changed the subject.

"Why did you hesitate? Do you not like Magic Mountain?" We made our way to our usual table. I took out an apple from my bag and began to nibble on it.

"Well, see, that's the problem. I don't think I am a roller coaster person. In fact, I have a feeling I'm deathly afraid. So maybe it's not such a good idea?"

"Roller coasters are supposed to be fun. Besides, don't you want to get out for once? Don't you miss hanging out with Jessica?"

"Yeah, I guess. And you're being there will help." I smiled and took another bite from my apple. The bell rang and Edward and me headed to our next class.

------------------------------

"Do you mind if we go to my house?" Edward asked while driving out of the parking lot.

"Honestly, I'd love to. But what about Charlie?"

"Could you call him and ask?" I nodded and Edward handed me his cell phone. I dialed Charlie's work number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Bella."

"Hi kiddo, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm driving out of school with Edward right now. Could I spend the night at his place?"

There was no answer for a moment. "Is Carlisle or Esme going to be there?" I frowned in disappointment. Wasn't he ever going to trust me?

"Yeah, dad. The whole family."

"I guess so, then. Could you at least stop by for dinner?"

I smiled and took Edward's hand in delight. "Of course! When should I stop by?"

"Is eight all right? I know it's late, but I have a late shift today."

I looked at Edward and he nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. We'll have a late dinner. See you soon!"

"By, Bells." I hung up the phone and sighed contently. "Yay!" I said childishly. Edward kissed my cheek.

------------------------------

"I should have thought of that! We should take Bella sometime. Roller coasters are so much fun!" Emmett said while flipping through the channels.

I groaned and leaned back on the couch. Edward gathered me in his arms and pulled me towards him.

"Let's just see if Bella here will enjoy it," Edward said quietly, while cradling me in his arms.

"Oh come on Edward!" Emmett complained. "How are we going to help Bella resist her fears?"

Edward chuckled. "I suppose we should, Emmett."

"Edward!" I shrieked. I tried to get up but Edward pressed me back down on his lap. I pouted and folded my arms. Emmett tried to hold back a suppressed laugh, but failed.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I grabbed the nearest pillow and lunged it right at Emmett. Of course, he caught it before it could hit his head. He threw back his arm, and I knew what was coming.

I buried my head in Edward's chest. For a second, I savored the secure feeling. But after a moment, he was gone, and I was burying myself in the couch.

"Edward?" I said while getting up.

"Edward makes this game unfair. You can't cheat!" hollered Emmett between laughs. I heard several ghostly chuckles in our surroundings.

"Edward, you bastard come out here and help me!" I cried with a smile on my face. I lifted myself from the couch to see Emmett getting ready to throw a pillow at me.

The second he threw it, I dived off the couch and hit myself hard on the floor. I closed my eyes, coaxing a plan.

"Bella are you alright?" Emmett said concerned, as the pillow he threw fell on me from the couch.

I fake moaned and opened my eyes. I smiled evilly to myself and grabbed the pillow and hurled it at Emmett's hovering face. Taken by surprise, he took a few steps back and fell on the couch.

I took advantage of this opportunity. I jumped to my feet and began running the first direction that came to my mind. I barged into the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door, eyes closed, trying to catch my breath. I placed an ear on the door. No sound. When I turned around, Edward was right in front of me, grabbing hold of my wrists. Before I could say anything, he opened the door, allowing Emmett to begin my punishment.

I shrieked with uncontrollable laugher as Emmett tickled me.

"Emmett!" I nearly screamed. I kept kicking and thrashing my feet and arms, but it was no match for my bear-like brother. I began gasping for air, and Edward finally acted like my boyfriend and saved me.

"Give her a sec to breath, Emmett," he chuckled. Emmett stopped, and I crumpled to the floor, panting and laughing. Edward grabbed me in his arms and carried me to our room.

"No, Edward! Put me down!"

Emmett's roaring laughter made me so angry.

"Do you think this is funny? I thought you were merciful vampires!" I complained. I playfully punched Edward's chest and waved my feet in the air.

Edward placed me on the bed. "Can you breath now?" he chuckled.

"Yes! No thanks to you, though." Again, I heard Emmett's laughter from the living room downstairs. I sighed in frustration. Edward came to wrap his arms around me.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy," I said. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"We should get going, anyways," he reminded me. I looked at the time. 7:50

I grabbed my coat and began walking town the stairs. Edward was already outside, holding the keys in his hands.

I came up to him and kissed him hard. He looked at me surprised. I thought he would ask, "What was that for?" but he probably was enjoying it too much.

As I kissed him, I reached to grab his hand. He took it, pleased. I snatched the keys and he abruptly pulled back. I headed to the driver's seat when Edward grabbed on to the hood of my sweater.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pulling me towards him.

"I'm driving."

"Why?"

"Because since you enjoy seeing me tortured," I smiled, "perhaps it will do the same for me."

He didn't argue. I sat in the Volvo's driver seat, and began to make my way to Charlie's house.

-----------------------

"Hey, Dad!" I greeted while I came up to give him a hug. Edward was standing right behind me and shook Charlie's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Swan."

"Oh, call me Charlie."

They started at each other for a moment, silent.

"So, uh, do you have something cooked, dad? Or should I make something?" They broke the stares and Charlie looked at me.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. We have some leftovers."

Edward sighed unwillingly. Charlie looked at him confused. On the other hand, I knew exactly what was bothering Edward.

"Dad, Edward already ate," I told him, taking Edwards hand. He turned to me and smiled with thanking eyes.

"Aww, that's too bad. Are you sure? Bella cooked up some delicious salmon. You must try it! Just a bite!" Charlie urged. He began removing all the leftovers from the fridge and into the microwave. I took Edward aside and whispered.

"Edward, you don't have to, honestly."

"But it'll seem…strange, won't it? I mean every time I come, I never take a bite."

"I know, but please don't make yourself."

"I have to, Bella. Just a little bit. I'll be fine." He brushed my cheek lightly. I just realized something.

"Wait, was he questioning your appetite?"

"Yes." He gave a weak smile and we headed back to the kitchen.

"Here, its finished." Charlie placed the rice, salmon, and green beans on the table. We all sat down. I helped myself to a little bit of everything.

"Here, Edward," Charlie said happily, passing Edward my so-called "famous" salmon. He took it gladly, and placed a small piece on his plate. I watched him intently as he cut a piece and heaved it into his mouth.

He made no sign of discomfort. I'd have to repay him later.

"So, have you any plans this weekend?" Charlie said while spooning some rice.

"Actually, yeah." I said, a bit weakly. Charlie looked at me disapprovingly.

"Jessica and Mike invited us to go to Magic Mountain with them."

"Oh, well that's promising! But I have to be honest, Bells, are you that type? Up to all the craziness?"

"Well, not really," I admitted. "But me and Edward want to get out."

"Well that will be fun for you two."

I remembered Edward's suffering and turned to look at his plate. It was empty. I knew Charlie wouldn't suspect anything, but I could tell that Edward was silently paining.

We finished our dinner with little conversation. After Edward and I helped clear up the table, we said our goodbyes.

"Thanks for stopping by, Bella."

"Sure thing, dad!"

"You two be careful."

"Love you," I said before giving him a hug. Before I knew it, we were driving towards the Cullen mansion.

------------------

I yawned quietly as we walked into Edward's room. I place my coat on his chair.

"Bella, you should get ready for bed."

"It's only 9!" I complained.

"I never said we were going to bed. Just get in your pajamas." He smiled his crooked smile. I couldn't deny that! I took my change of clothes and began to life up my shirt. Edward respectfully looked away.

"You can look," I said very quietly. He turned to look at me with curious, but beaming eyes. I stripped of my shirt, exposing my bra. Before I threw on my pajama shirt, Edward swiftly walked towards me, shirtless. He lightly took me wrists in his hands and lifted them up. I pulled myself towards him. My bare chest hit his like a thousand needles. He was so cold. I began to shiver. He turned to grab his shirt, but I pulled him back. He brushed his hand on my cheek, kissing me softly.

"You're so warm," he complimented. "You have no idea how it feels, to touch you like this." He turned around and walked toward the bed as I threw my shirt on and changed my pants.

I lifted the blankets and buried myself into him. Even though he was wearing a shirt, I could still feel the cold air leaping of his pale skin. He rubbed me arms, trying to warm me.

I then fell asleep.

------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter's super long...I think its cause of the dialouge:P**

The theme park was bustling with a tough crowd. Everyone was waiting in line for this certain ride, so me and Edward headed towards it. I turned to Edward and started to complain.

The second I blinked, we were on the ride! I cried, "Wait! Wait! Stop the ride! Let me get off!" But it had already started. We were towed up a steep hill. I could hear the loud sound of the conveyor belt carrying us up. We got higher and higher. When we reached the top, we came to an abrupt stop. Our car began to curve downwards. The people had turned to ants below us. Literally. They were ants, laughing at our car.

"Wait!" I screamed. The second we were going to drop, I turned to hold on to Edward. Only it wasn't Edward next to me. It was Mike.

"Edward!" I shrieked. My eyes burst open and my whole body shot upright, or at least attempted to. A pair of cold hands was pushing me down gently.

"Bella, I'm here." Edward held me tighter in his grasp. "It was just a dream, Bella. Are you okay?"

The sun's beaming lights shined threw the curtains. I awoke groggily, and Edward chuckled beside me. He kissed my forehead, and whispered in my ear, "You remember where we are going today, don't you?"

Magic Mountain.

I moaned loudly and Edward just laughed. I looked at the time. 9 o' clock. We were supposed to meet Jessica and Mike in the Magic Mountain area to eat breakfast with them.

"Edward! The time! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Don't worry, Bella. I can get us there fast."

"Oh, right," I said dumbly, blushing a bit.

"What was you're dream about?" he asked sternly, but calmly.

"Do you have to know?" I whined, blushing more vibrantly.

"Yes," he demanded.

"Well, we were getting on a roller coaster and before I could back out we were on it and it started going up and everyone below us were ants and they were laughing at me because I kept screaming to get off and when we reached the top I wanted to hug you but Mike was there and then I screamed your name."

I said this all in one breath, which left me panting for air. Edward laughed quietly.

"It's not funny! What if that happens to me? What am I supposed to do; hold on to Mike?!" I spit out the last part with disgust. Edward seemed pleased.

"Bella, you shouldn't worry about the impossible," he said, wrapping his arms around me tighter. "It was just a dream. Never would I let you go anywhere where you had to rely on Mike to comfort you. That person will always be me, Bella."

I smiled in satisfaction and kissed his shoulder. We both stood up. I went to take a quick shower. I dried my hair and threw on some warm clothes. I headed down the stairs to see Edward waiting by the door.

Finally, we were on our way. Edward drove at around 80MPH. He didn't want me to be any more anxious then I already was. We got to our destined restaurant, which was a small bakery/café, right by the theme park. I noticed Mike's car parked close by.

As we walked in, I looked around the crowd, searching for Mike and Jessica.

"Bella! Edward!" I heard Jessica call. I turned to the direction it came from. We walked over to the table. Edward pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

**Edward's POV (A/N- I just had to do this, just for a few moments:P)**

I pulled out a chair for Bella.

_He even pulls out a chair for her! Mike never was a gentleman like that…_

Then the usual. Jessica started rattling about how Bella is lucky and I'm so perfect. How wrong she was.

And then Mike. Once I heard this next thought, I immediately took Bella's warm hand under the table. He scowled.

_God, can't he just leave again? Then I could go for Bella. She's so hot! Damn, why Cullen? Why him? Besides, I laid my eyes on her first!_

This would be funny. Hilarious. I smiled at Bella, and she returned it warmly, squeezing my hand tighter.

**Back to Bella's POV**

"So you guys," Mike began, "what rides are you dying to go on?"

None, I thought sheepishly. Edward chuckled. Wait, had I said it out loud? I think I might have whispered it, or mouthed it.

"Well, honestly, I'm not that familiar with the rides. It's been a while since I went."

That was a total lie. I hadn't ever even been to Magic Mountain. Who was I trying to impress? Probably myself.

"How about that Batman one?" Jessica suggested. I gulped. Batman. That doesn't sound good.

"What's that one?" I nearly shrieked. Everyone looked at me in surprise, except Edward.

"Bella, you're not afraid, are you?" Mike teased.

"Well, I'm not a roller coaster person," I admitted shamefully.

"Aww, well really we won't go to harsh." Mike winked. I groaned.

"So about the Batman one?" Edward prodded.

"Oh, well, the cool thing is your feet are dangling in mid air. Your strapped in by the shoulders, and your upside down a lot. It goes up to 50MPH, which is very fast. Mike and me are so looking forward to it! It's a must!"

Your feet are dangling. My stomach fell.

You're upside down a lot. Something was rising up my throat.

50MPH, which is very fast. I couldn't take it anymore, it sounded like too much to handle. I kept imaging the feeling of being on that roller coaster, times a thousand, because apparently, I was out of my seat in seconds, holding my mouth shut. Edward must have known I was getting sick, because in an instant I was in his arms as he ran to the bathroom. When we reached the ladies room, he set me on my feet and I ran to the nearest toilet and vomited.

Jessica came running in the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, are you all right?" She patted my back as I stood up and flushed the toilet. She wet some paper towels and handed them to me. I wiped my mouth.

"Rinse you're face!" Edward called from outside. I turned the faucet water and soaked my face with warm water. I dried it and headed back outside. Jessica followed behind me.

"Bella, what was that all about?"

"We should go," Edward said over Mike. Mike sighed in frustration.

"No, Edward!" I protested. "I'm fine! I just got a little carried away. It's no big deal!"

"Honestly, Bella, you can't go on a roller coaster feeling queasy."

I looked over his shoulder. People were staring. Edward followed my gaze. The four of us headed back to our table. Edward held my hand tightly.

When we sat back down, I quickly lied.

"I'm fine! It's just that I thought of the feeling, and nearly multiplied it by a thousand, and the thought made me sick. I'm fine, honestly!"

Edward didn't seem very convinced. But maybe he sensed the desperation in my voice.

"Bella, if you ever do that again, or you aren't feeling well, you swear to tell me?"

That second the waitress came. She blurted, "Can I get you guys something to drink?" I glanced a quick look at her, and it seemed she was asking Edward, rather than everyone at the table. However, Edward completely ignored her pleading stares. He was gazing sternly into my eyes. Lost in thought, I was silent.

"Bella, you have to promise me! If anything is wrong, you have to tell me."

"I promise, Edward. I swear," I finally managed to blurt out. His expression relaxed a bit.

"Yeah I'll have a coke," Jessica said, breaking the tenseness.

"Okay," the waitress said, scribbling down something while tearing her gaze away from Edward and towards Mike. "And you?" she asked, smiling weakly.

"Coke as well, please."

She turned to Edward and her eyes and smile beamed. "And what can I get you, sir?"

Edward snorted quietly. "Just water," he said blandly. She looked confused and disappointed for a second.

"And you?" she said, almost rudely.

"Water," I nearly whispered, blushing. She glanced one more time at Edward before walking away.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Let's save the rides till we are there, okay?" Jessica suggested. I nodded.

"I was thinking we could all share a salad or something. Since we don't want to eat heavy…" Jessica left it at that, not wanting me to feel any worse.

"That's a good idea. Mike, is it okay with you?"

"Perfectly fine!" He said cheerfully.

I turned to Edward, concerned. Before he could speak, I said, "Edward already ate, before he got here. You sure you're not hungry?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling.

We ordered our food, and it finally arrived. A huge salad in a bowl. We helped ourselves. Jessica constantly warned not to get too full.

We finished and asked for the check. Each time that waitress came, I felt upset. I felt upset and uncomfortable and self-couscous. She was a good-looking blonde, wanting Edward's attention. And thank god he wasn't giving her any.

When Mike finished explaining to Edward how to get to Magic Mountain, we were on our way in the car. Since the streets were extremely busy, Edward and I had plenty of time to talk.

"Bella, I don't understand why you always look so depressed when other girls look at me. If anything, you are a million times better than any girl out there. You are my world now, can't you see that?"

"Of course, Edward. I know. But the way they look at you…" Edward stopped the car as we approached a red light. He leaned over to my seat and kissed me ever so passionately.

"I will never love someone the way I love you. They have no idea what I am, Bella. Don't ever doubt my love for you. Please?"

"I'm sorry," I whined. "I'm really sorry."

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I'm sorry for putting you threw this. Please know that those girls mean nothing to me."

He brushed my cheek lightly before continuing to drive on the green light.

"Well I can see why they do it anyways," I said, smiling.

"Because they want something they can't and will never have!" he added. We shared some laughs that left me feeling a lot better. But all that seemed to die down once we reached the Magic Mountain parking lot.

When we finally got a spot, we waited by our car for the approaching Mike and Jessica.

"Please, just try to have fun," Edward said in my ear before kissing it.

"I'll try," I said with a smile, wrapping my arms around him.

"How are you feeling?" Mike said as he and Jessica walked towards us.

"Better than ever," I lied.

He grinned widely. I held Edward's hand as we walked towards the park entrance.

We took care of all the tickets and finally entered the park.

"So, where shall we go first?" Jessica asked while scanning the park map.

"Something mild," I quickly stated. Everyone looked at me. "Well, can't we save the craziest for last?"

"I guess so…" Jessica said, focusing on the map again.

"How about Colossus? It's rated moderate."

I turned to look at Edward. "Whatever you guys want," he said.

"Okay, why not?" I said, standing tall. We headed towards the Colossus Country Fair part of the park. I clung to Edward tightly. Being a Saturday, the park was bustling with people. As we made our way there, a sudden, but enormous noise rushed through the air. I could feel the vibrations beneath my feet, followed by some piercing screams of happiness. I nearly jumped at the sound of an earthquake. Edward pulled me in his arms, startled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What was that?"

"That, Bella, was the Goliath at its drop." Mike said with a devious smile.

"Towering over 225 ft, the Goliath reaches speeds of-"

Jessica began to read the description and I felt my stomach turn.

"No need for descriptions Jessica," Edward interrupted. She looked up at me.

"Oh, right," she said, smiling. "Sorry."

"Speeds of what?" I said, nearly trembling.

"Bella-" Edward tried to cut in. But Jessica was too fast.

"85MPH."

I stopped breathing for a moment. Wow, that would feel amazing, I thought. Not that I was willing to ride it!

"Are we going on it?" I asked sounding a bit excited. No one noticed.

"Well, I don't know about you and Edward, but me and Jess are defiantly going on it," Mike said in an "in-your-face" tone.

"But you still have time to change your mind!" Jessica encouraged. Yeah right.

I noticed that we were standing in line to go on Colossus, and the line was moving awfully fast.

"So tell me about this one," I asked Jessica.

"Well, if I do, it'll make you more anxious! Just try to relax," she said, laughing. She winked at me and grabbed Mike's hand. He looked startled.

Edward leaned close to me. He whispered in my ear, "Honestly, Bella, have you ever been on a roller coaster before?"

"No," I said so quiet, only Edward could hear.

He kissed my cheek before leaning back.

"Jess, what's the highlight of the ride?" I asked. "Without reading the description, please."

"Well, there are two drops exceeding 100 feet. That's one major reason it's so famous."

"Oh," I said, shaking.

It took about 10 minutes before we were the next waiting for a car. I felt like I was going to faint. The anxiety was so intense. As the minutes ticked by, I seemed to be holding on to Edward tighter and tighter.

"We haven't even got on, and your heartbeat is already erratic," Edward said, chuckling.

"Thanks for the info," I giggled back.

One set of cars was approaching us. They stopped about 20 feet from us, and the previous people got off. I observed their faces, which looked absolutely thrilled. It looked like these people experienced a million sugar rushes. They laughed and looked very excited. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

But of course, when the cars came towards us, all signs of courage ran away in fright. I felt my heart stop for a moment. So did Edward.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I can't have you feeling terrible afterwards."

"I'm just dead nervous, Edward." Then I added, whispering, "Aren't Jess and Mike feeling the same way?"

"More Jess than Mike," he laughed out quietly.

We made our way inside the cars. Edward went in first, and me second. Mike and Jessica were behind us. Something I had dreaded for a long time just happened.

We were at the front.

I shifted my body so I could grab hold onto Edward.

"Bella, will you be okay?" he asked, giving me a concerned look.

"As long as you hold onto me," I said, my voice trembling.

"Please lift your hands so we can press the bar down," the lady working at the ride said. Everyone did so. Except me. I was clinging to Edward. He pulled my arms up quickly with force.

"Bella, it's not moving ye-" But he didn't have time to finish. Because the second the bar was lowered, we were moving. Slowly, but moving. And before I knew it, the familiar sound of the clanging of the conveyor belt kicked in. Just like in my dream.

"Edward," I whined. He began to grow worried.

"I'm here, Bella. Don't be afraid. Nothing will happen to you. I'm here." He constantly kissed me, and hey, it made me feel better. As we were approaching the top, Mike tapped me on the back. It took a great effort to move my body, which was feeling like jello.

"Ready, Bella?" He teased. I groaned in front of him. "It'll be fun, I promise."

And right at that moment, Edward grabbed my shoulders and twirled me around. We were at the peak, and down we went.

It was bumpy. Extremely bumpy. My stomach felt like it had flown out of my body. Edward was stiff beside me. I couldn't see anything; my eyes were squeezed shut, and my head was buried in Edward's chest. His hand was covering my ear, crushing my head to his chest. I hugged him so tightly.

And before I knew it, it was over.

"Bella, one more," Mike called from behind us. I could hear the smile in his voice. We were smoothly riding toward another conveyor belt. I loosened my grasp around Edward. I wriggled out of my buried position and sat upright a little.

"Are you okay?" Edward yelled over the clanging sound.

"Edward…I think I like it."

He didn't have time to respond, because we were flying downhill once more. This time I merely held his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him. His whole face was beaming with excitement. As we went down, my eyes were open. This time around, I enjoyed the feeling. Who know I liked it when my stomach nearly fell out?

As the ride was coming to an end, I began to pant, while laughing. I remembered the looks on the faces of the previous riders. I felt like they felt. Who knew?

"Wow!" Jessica panted.

"That was intense!" Mike said over several laughs.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked me. He looked very thrilled.

"Yes!" I puffed out. "Yes I did!"

He smiled hugely. "So did I."

We made our way out through the exit.

"Guys, I really think I like this roller coaster stuff!" I exclaimed, walking beside Jessica.

"Then this will be more fun than we thought!"

We spend the next couple hours going on roller coaster after roller coaster after roller coaster. It was getting dark.

"So we've been on Viper, X, Ninja, Goldrusher, and Déjà vu," Jessica concluded. "How are we feeling?"

I had to be honest; I wasn't feeling so great. The rides were thrilling and fun, but my body was feeling a little bit nauseous.

"I feel like one more ride," Mike said with a scheming smile.

"You do?" I gulped.

"Yeah."

"So which one?"

"Well…"

Jessica smiled evilly. "Now that you're all ready, Bella, we are going to put you to the ultimate test."

"The ultimate test?" I gaped, trying to sound calm while grabbing Edward's hand.

"The Goliath," Mike finally said. Oh man, I thought. I don't know if I can. But they keep saying how fun it is! I can't back out!

"I don't know if Bella's up to it," said Edward, sensing my nausea.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said quickly. Everyone looked at me, alarmed.

"Not to throw up again," I laughed.

"Oh, you scared me for a sec!" Jessica said. "I'll come with you." Yes!

"You guys wait here. We'll be right back," Jessica told them.

I grabbed Jessica's hand and headed toward the bathroom. When we got inside, I pulled her to a corner and whispered in her ear.

"Jess, I want to go on Goliath, but I'm not feeling my best, and if I throw up again after, Edward will get all mad at me for going on the ride anyways."

"There's always next time," she said.

"But I really want to go!" I complained childishly.

"When he's mad, he's not like…mad, mad, right?"

"No, of course not! He just will be upset. He hates seeing me sick. And if I tell him I'm not feeling okay, there's no way he'll let me go!"

"Well then, I don't know what to tell you," she said, smiling.

"I guess I have to do it, huh?"

"Pretty much, Bella!"

"Okay, okay, but if I throw up…"

"Just say you didn't see it coming."

"Okay. Let's go."

We walked out of the bathroom and towards Edward and Mike. I crossed my fingers that Jessica wouldn't think about our little scheme. Edward would be upset.

"We've decided to go on Goliath," I said.

"You sure, Bella?" Edward asked. "I can always take you again some other time…"

"No! Today. Now. We had to have saved the best for last!"

Mike laughed at my enthusiasm. Edward took my hand and we made our way to the craziest roller coaster I had ever seen.

I began to feel anxious again. When it finally was our turn, Edward and me slid into our seats. As usual, I shifted my body to cling tightly to his. As we were pulled up to the high point, Edward turned his head, glancing at Jessica. A sudden pang of embarrassment hit me. He whispered in my ear, "Bella, you lied to me." He tapped my nose lightly.

I blushed so vibrantly he must have felt it too. "It's okay now, I'll get you back later. Just enjoy it." He hugged me so tightly.

"I'm sorry Edward!" I yelled over the racket.

"If you feel sick, tell me. I'll help you."

I didn't have time to ask him how. We plunged down the 61-degree angle drop. And boy, it was nothing like the other rides. I was having the time of my life.

By the fourth drop, I began to become dizzy. I knew Edward was beginning to worry the second my screams of joy stopped. Suddenly, as we were descending once more, I clung to my stomach and groaned.

"Edward…" I said groggily. He held me tightly in his chest, covering my eyes.

"It's almost over, Bella. Hang in there." He placed his freezing hand on my stomach, under my shirt. The coolness did help a bit. It helped calm my stomach down. He rubbed it gently. I groaned loudly. "Just one more drop, Bella. Hang in there," his soothing voice warned me. I held tighter to him, as we descended one last time.

When the ride was over, Edward flung me in his arms and jumped off the ride. The lady working on the ride immediately handed him a barf bag. He put me to my feet. And for the second time in one day, I vomited. However, this time I seriously felt sick.

Once I was finished, he carried me to the bathroom once more. Jessica took my arm over her shoulder and helped me to the bathroom. She helped clean me up. Once I was feeling better, we headed outside.

"Oh man, Bella! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let you go!" Jessica said while helping me outside.

"I think I can walk on my own," I told her tiredly. She let go. I walked toward Edward. Only for a moment, I had no idea which direction was straight. My head felt like it was spinning, and I felt weak. Edward caught me before I fell straight in the face.

He carried me outside the park. Mike and Jessica followed.

"Sorry it had to end like this, Bella," Mike said, sweetly.

"S'ok," I choked, grunting a bit. My stomach felt really bad. "Until I was sick, I had a great time." I said this with more strength, but it quickly was lost.

We came to the point where we had to go our separate ways to the cars.

"Bye guys!" Jessica said. "It was really fun! Feel better, Bella."

"It was fun," stated Mike. He came over to look at me. I gazed at his hovering face. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I managed to whisper.

Edward placed me in the back seat and positioned me so I could lie down. He sat beside me for a moment, stroking my hair.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed. I laughed quietly.

"Edward, I had a lot of fun. Thanks for coming."

"Of course." He kissed me forehead and backed away.

"Edward?" I called. In an instant, he was beside me once more.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed his cheek. As he pulled away, I grabbed his shirt.

"Please forgive me."

"Always."


End file.
